Afterlife
by Misaki-Kahoryu
Summary: Post T7. La vie d'Auror ne ressemble en rien à ce qu'on avait annoncé à Harry. L'évasion d'une célèbre mangemort sera l'élément déclencheur qui lui permettra peut être de faire tomber ses préjugés et les masques d'avant guerre.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** L'œuvre originale ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne possède que ce scénario farfelu.

 **Pairing :** Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy.

 **Auteure :** Gabrielle.

 **Résumé :** Post T7. La vie d'Auror ne ressemble en rien à ce qu'on lui avait annoncé, et l'évasion d'une célèbre mangemort sera l'élément déclencheur qui lui permettra peut être de faire tomber ses préjugés et les masques d'avant guerre.

 **Blabla de l'auteure :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes, me voici avec ma première fanfiction à chapitres mais aussi ma première sur Harry Potter. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, je suis assez longue à rédiger mes chapitres donc il peut y avoir beaucoup de délais entre chaque, mais j'espère que ça en vaudra la peine. Ce sera un drarry mais il mettra pas mal de temps à se voir. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres elle fera, je pars sur une dizaine pour le moment. Pour plus d'informations, allez voir mon profil ! Je suis ouvertes aux critiques constructives, je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite, et ça fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas écrit. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le prologue ! Bonne lecture.

 **Prologue.**

Bloc Party – The Pioneers M83 Remix. _Kill Yours Darlings_.

« - Drago. »

On m'appelle. Ce simple son qui brise le silence est mon nom. C'est mon père qui m'appelle ainsi, de sa voix grave et brisée. Je sens que l'on me regarde mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je sais que je ne me trouve pas du bon côté, mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je dois rester là, car de l'autre côté, il y a le corps de l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie quelques heures plus tôt. Même s'il est mort, j'ai une dette envers lui et j'ai l'impression que si je traverse ces quelques mètres qui me séparent de mes parents, je le trahirai. C'est stupide de penser ça, il est mort de toute façon. Tout le monde me regarde. Mon père me tend sa main. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois faire quelque chose comme ça en publique. J'hésite encore. Tout ce que je veux, c'est les rejoindre, lui et ma mère. Mais malheureusement, parcourir ces quelques mètres signifient bien plus. Je ne suis pas prêt, je ne veux pas retourner de ce côté là, je ne veux plus faire souffrir de parfaits inconnus sous prétexte que leur sang n'est pas assez pur.

« - Drago. »

Cette fois c'est ma mère qui m'appelle. Elle me demande de venir et ma gorge se noue. Je ne peux pas lui refuser ça. Je ne peux pas les laisser tout les deux, ce sont mes parents, la seule famille qu'il me reste, peut importe ce qu'ils ont fait, ils sont et resteront mes parents. Alors que je parcoure le peu d'espace qui me sépare d'eux, je me dit que même Saint Potter peut comprendre ça. Il ne peut pas m'en vouloir car la famille c'est sacrée.

Ce sont les dernières pensées que j'aurai en me retournant pour voir Poudlard avant de serrer la main de ma mère pour transplaner.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** L'œuvre originale ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne possède que ce scénario farfelu.

 **Pairing :** Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy.

 **Auteure :** Gabrielle.

 **Résumé :** Post T7. La vie d'Auror ne ressemble en rien à ce qu'on lui avait annoncé, et l'évasion d'une célèbre mangemort sera l'élément déclancheur qui lui permettra peut être de faire tomber ses préjugés et les masques d'avant guerre.

 **Chapitre Un**

 _Amy Winehouse – Back to Black_

Je poussais un soupir en fermant les yeux. J'étais complètement avachi sur ma chaise derrière mon bureau. Si j'avais su que le métier d'Auror était principalement composé de paperasse, je pense que je me serais orienté vers une autre voie. Enfin c'est pas comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, on avait pas du tout plusieurs criminels de guerre en fuite à l'étranger. Décidément l'ironie, ça ne me va pas, même en pensée.

On frappe à ma porte.

Encore des collègues qui veulent me traîner dans un bar à la fin du service. D'ordinaire je refuse, car pour des raisons évidentes, les sorties publiques deviennent rapidement un calvaire. Mais bon, cette fois ci je peux bien me permettre de me laisser aller, je n'aurai qu'à utiliser un léger sort de métamorphose pour ne plus ressembler à Harry Potter. Même que si je me contente de me teindre en roux je ressemblerai à un Weasley. C'est Ron qui va être content. On a déjà jouer à ce jeu, je me faisais passer pour son cousin à la fac. Rien que d'y penser fait apparaître un grand sourire sur mes lèvres.

C'est bien mon genre d'être nostalgique, après tout la « reconstruction » comme l'appelle déjà les historiens, n'a pas été simple. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle soit finie. À la fin de la guerre les autorités avaient été débordées. Il y avait eu tellement de morts, de blessés, de testaments, de personnes à reloger, de lieux à reconstruire et de Mangemorts à chasser... Ces sales lâches avaient fuis pour la plupart, au moment où ils avaient compris que leur Maître était fichu. Certains cependant, fidèles jusqu'au bout, avaient poursuivis les combats, tentant de venger le défunt Lord Voldemort. Et d'autres, comme Bellatrix, complètement perdus dans leur folie, avaient juste essayé de faire le plus de mal possible avant d'être arrêtés et emmenés à Azkaban. Si j'avais choisit de devenir Auror, c'est parce que beaucoup de Mangemorts restaient introuvables. Morts ou exilés. Et j'avais soif de justice. Je n'étais pas le seul.

Hermione aussi avait poursuivi dans cette voie, en allant à l'Université de Droit Magique de Londres. Elle avait eu un cursus express, en sautant quelques années grâce à sa capacité à travailler et mémoriser vite et bien les différentes lois de notre monde. Étant donné qu'elle possédait déjà une capacité d'analyse hors du commun, elle avait décroché un poste au Ministère et depuis, elle gravait les échelons un par un dans une ascension fulgurante.

Quant à moi j'ai suivi le chemin que l'on me destinait, et c'est tout naturellement que je suis allé à la Faculté Magique de Formation des Aurors accompagné de mon meilleur ami qui avait décidé de suivre cette voie. On avait évolué, j'approchais doucement de mes vingt trois ans, et pourtant mon statut de « sauveur du monde sorcier » m'empêchait de profiter de mon âge comme tout les autres jeunes. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la routine pénarde d'un homme de quarante ans. Femme et gosses en moins. Pas hyper réjouissant comme tableau.

Donc oui, je pense que ce soir je vais sortir avec mes collègues. Putain rien que cette expression pue le vieux.

Je déteste ça.

J'ai besoin de sortir.

Vite.

Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, je me lève et quitte mon bureau. Je cours plus que je ne marche vers la sortie. L'air ne m'avait pas semblé étouffant et pourtant je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

J'ai juste besoin d'une bouffée d'air. Rien qu'une seule pour me sentir vivant. Juste pour me sortir de ce train-train quotidien. J'atteins enfin mon but, je suis dehors. Ron m'a attendu.

« - Ils sont partis devant, t'es tellement long à la détente mec... La Fée Verte côté moldu ça te va ? Les journalistes de la Gazette devraient te foutre la paix là bas. »

J'acquiesce en silence. Avec Ron, je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de parler, on se comprend tellement bien que parfois, je me demande s'il ne lit pas dans mes pensées tout simplement. Je change la couleur de mes cheveux d'un coup de baguette. Ron me dévisage, ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'il me voit accomplir ce petit tour.

« - Écoute vieux, j'pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Si jamais tu bois, ou est distrais d'une quelconque manière, ça foutra le camp. »

Ah c'est vrai, il à pas tort le con. Bon du coup je repasse au naturel et accompagne mon meilleur ami jusqu'à la Fée Verte. C'est un bar moldu assez fréquenté et il fait aussi boite de nuit. J'aime bien l'ambiance et en général il n'y a jamais de problème avec la clientèle. La devanture lui donne l'air d'un vieux pub irlandais mais lorsqu'on passe la porte, on se retrouve dans un endroit hors du temps. Ce lieu d'apparence miteux respire l'interdit. L'alcool coule à flots, diverses fumées s'emmêlent sur la piste, donnant le goût du tabac et plus à l'air qui entoure les danseurs. Elles se mêlent aux effluves de débauche et de luxure déjà omniprésentes. Quand j'entre dans cet endroit si particulier, je me retrouve toujours dans une espèce de transe contemplative. Ron m'agrippe par le bras et me traîne jusqu'au bar.

J'y prends mon premier verre d'absinthe de la soirée.

La musique est bonne, un mélange de rock et de pop assez prenant. J'aime cet endroit car il n'a pas de genre attitré. Je sais que je pourrai entendre du blues suivi d'un morceau de métal et je m'en foutrais. Du moment que ça donne envie de bouger, je m'en contrefous.

Deuxième verre.

Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je veux juste, pour quelques instants, oublier qui je suis. Je veux oublier à quel point je ne suis pas satisfait de ma vie. Mais pour cela il me faut plus d'alcool, plus de tabac, plus de cette ambiance. Je ne veux pas juste m'en imprégner, je veux devenir une part entière de cette entité que représente le club. De toute façon quand on attaque la soirée à l'absinthe, c'est qu'on a clairement l'intention de ne plus être sobre.

Encore un verre.

Je me sens vivant. Je suis déconnecté du monde qui m'entoure et pourtant, je ne me suis jamais autant senti en vie qu'en ce moment. Mes inhibitions tombent, et je me dirige vers la piste. Je me perds dans la foule. Harry Potter n'existe plus. Il n'y a juste plus que moi. Le temps file à grande vitesse. Je remarque vaguement Ron et les autres me faire signe qu'ils s'en vont. Je suis trop pris, trop bien dans cet instant hors de la course effrénée du temps pour les suivre. Je me perds. J'ai l'impression de continuer la danse pendant des heures. C'est sans doute le cas. Après d'autres verres et d'autres danses, mon corps commence à montrer des signes de fatigues par delà mon état d'ébriété déjà bien avancé. Je décide de rentrer. Je ne marche plus droit, me trompe de rue et après un temps anormalement long, je finis par arriver au Square Grimmaurd ou je réside depuis la fin de la guerre. Je parviens avec difficultés à atteindre ma chambre située dans les étages supérieurs de la maison et me laisse tomber dans mon lit encore complètement habillé. Je m'endors ainsi, avant même que l'information du lieu où je me trouve soit parvenue à ma conscience.

Un bruit strident me sort de mon sommeil. C'est un vieux réveil moldu qui d'ordinaire me sert à me lever pour aller bosser et qui, aujourd'hui, sert surtout à empirer mon mal de crâne. Putain qu'est ce qui m'a pris de boire autant la veille d'un jour de boulot ? L'oubli. Comme un flash devant mes yeux, je me souviens de cette sensation d'oubli que je souhaitais ardemment. Le prix à payer est un peu cher, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Je me suis senti tellement bien... Il pourrait presque y avoir de quoi s'inquiéter car devenir dépendant est une possibilité. Oublier qui je suis est tellement... Je manque de mots.

Mon réveil sonne de nouveau, me rappelant douloureusement que je dois me lever. Et c'est avec le peu de volonté qu'il me reste que j'avale le cocktail aspirine/café que je me suis préparé en étant dans le gaz. Franchement, c'est dégueulasse. Je prends une douche rapide, enfile de vieux vêtements où je suis à l'aise. De toute façon, au travail, je pourrais y aller en pyjama qu'on ne me dirait rien. On ne touche pas au précieux petit Harry Potter, l'Élu, Celui-qui-a-Vaincu. Inutile de tergiverser sinon je vais encore être de mauvaise humeur pour la journée. Je sors et transplanne sans prendre la peine de descendre les marches. Je déteste cette sensation d'être étiré, passé dans un tube et d'étouffer. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans le hall du Ministère. Je déteste aussi cet endroit. Trop de mauvais souvenirs impliquant Sirius, Voldemort, Dumbledore et Bellatrix.

Je pense que je suis de mauvais poil. Tant pis pour mes collègues. Je marche le plus lentement possible jusqu'à mon bureau pour que toutes les personnes qui croisent ma route comprennent bien à quel point je n'ai pas envie d'être ici. Et le premier qui m'adresse la parole je le tue. Plis j'approche du quartier des Aurors, plus j'ai la désagréable sensation d'avoir une boule dans la gorge qui n'a rien à voir avec ma gueule de bois. Cependant, lorsque je franchis la porte, il n'y a rien d'inhabituel. Encore une journée qui promet d'être longue...

J'aperçois Ron, à côté de la machine à café, en grande discussion avec une de ses collègues. Cette dernière se tait lorsque j'arrive et part en faisant un grand sourire à mon meilleur ami.

« - Putain mec t'en tenais une bonne hier soir... J'ai cru que tu viendrais pas aujourd'hui, je sais même pas comment tu fais pour tenir debout.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Hein ?

\- La nana là, c'était qui ?

\- Oh, une collègue de bureau. Elle me raconte les derniers potins, parfois on se marre bien.

\- Comment va Hermione ?

\- Harry c'est bon. Il se passe rien, tu me fais quoi là ? »

Je laisse sa question sans réponse. Même si Ron est mon meilleur ami, je n'aime pas sa façon de considérer Hermione comme si elle était quelque chose d'acquis. Je pensais vraiment qu'ils étaient fait pour aller ensemble, mais plus le temps passe, plus je me demande à quel moment cela m'a paru évident. C'est leurs histoires, je ne veux pas m'en mêler, mais étant donné qu'ils sont mes meilleurs amis, c'est un peu difficile de me retrouver entre eux. Je m'installe sur ma chaise et je dois déjà me battre contre l'envie furieuse de me laisser tomber sur mon bureau pour finir ma nuit qui a été bien trop courte. C'est parti pour le long défilé de paperasse et dossiers à remplir et compléter, puis tamponner, puis à envoyé au département des archives. J'ai jamais eu l'âme d'un bureaucrate, je suis un homme de terrain... Cela ne fait même pas cinq minutes que je suis là et j'en ai déjà marre.

Je pense qu'il est temps que je fasse un drame à la « Harry Potter ». Je déteste ça, utiliser mon nom pour obtenir ce que je veux, ça me rappelle trop un connard de blond délavé, mais je dois bien avouer que parfois, c'est drôlement pratique. Je me lève, et d'un pas décidé qui signifie « le premier qui m'arrête, je le tue », je cours plus que je ne marche jusqu'au bureau du Ministre. Et ça, je dois bien reconnaître que je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. Surtout que le nouveau Ministre me connais très bien et qu'il est capable de comprendre ma situation comme personne.

J'arrive comme un boulet de canon dans le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ce dernier ne semble pas surpris de me voir car c'est à peine s'il daigne lever les yeux de son dossier à mon entrée... Disons fracassante.

« - Harry, que me vaut le plaisir ? »

Argh cette façon qu'il a de dire ça ! Comme s'il avait attendu ma visite toute la matinée, comme s'il avait prédis il y a trois jours qu'à tel moment je débarquerai dans son bureau, comme... Comme Dumbledore en fait. Puisque c'est comme ça, autant le prendre à son propre jeu.

« - Je pense que tu sais déjà pourquoi je suis ici.

\- En effet. »

Quoi c'est tout ? Kingsley, il manque un morceau dans ta phrase là. Ou une suite, je sais pas. Ça commence à faire un sacré blanc. Harry arrête de cogiter et demande lui la suite. Mais je vais encore passer pour un gamin impulsif si je fais ça. Et ça déviera encore la conversation, et je me ferais encore avoir à oublier pourquoi je suis venu là en premier lieu... Pourquoi je suis ici déjà ?

« - Et tu comptes faire quelque chose à propos de ça ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi il y a un problème.

\- Kingsley allons ! Ça fait des mois que je suis au placard, à mourir sous des tonnes de papiers au lieu de sortilèges !

\- Justement Harry. Je préfère te voir mourir métaphoriquement sous du papier plutôt que réellement sous des sortilèges.

\- Quoi ?! Donc, si je comprends bien, le fait que je sois complètement inactif est entièrement voulu ?

Harry on en a déjà parlé. Tu prends trop de risques quand tu pars en mission, tu t'exposes inutilement au danger, tu n'écoutes pas tes supérieurs... Tu as pu faire comme tu voulais lors de ta chasse aux horcruxes mais maintenant tu es sous la responsabilité de quelqu'un et tu n'es plus à Poudlard. »

Je sais qu'il a raison mais je ne supporte pas d'avoir des ordres. Ça n'a jamais été ma marque de fabrique, de prôner la sécurité et la seule qui soit jamais parvenue à le faire, c'est Hermione. Et personne ne pourra prendre cette place. Je soupire quand même pour montrer mon mécontentement. Et je finis par quitter cet endroit, voyant bien qu'il n'y a plus matière à discussion. Il faudra bien que je trouve un moyen pour enfin mettre les pieds hors de ce bureau, je finirai vieux avant l'heure sinon. Je vais demander conseil à Ron, il doit bien connaître quelques techniques...

Je fonce vers le bureau de mon meilleur ami. Comme d'habitude, sa porte n'est pas fermée. Cependant, cette fois ci, au lieu d'être grande ouverte, elle est légèrement fermée. C'est étrange, il n'y a aucun courant d'air dans le Ministère qui aurait pu fermer cette porte. Je pousse doucement le battant et me fige. Ron ris aux éclats avec la même femme que ce matin. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention plus tôt mais son visage me dis quelque chose. Je pense que je la connais. Elle est grande et a une façon de se tenir qui me rappelle un certain sang pur... Elle a un visage fin et de longs cheveux bruns. Lorsqu'ils m'aperçoivent, ils arrêtent de rire et affichent une moue gênée. Elle s'en va me laissant seul avec mon meilleur ami.

Je sens la colère monter en moi. C'est fou comment on met des étiquettes sur les gens, on croit les connaître mais en fait, ils sont biens plus mystérieux qu'on ne le pense. L'envie de confronter Ron me prends aux tripes. Peut être est ce parce que j'ai grandis, mais je sais que parfois le silence, ou l'ignorance, sont bien plus lourds de sens que des mots haineux.

« - Mec j'ai un petit souci et j'aimerai savoir si tu peux m'aider. »

Je laisse le temps à l'information de monter. Ron doit s'attendre à ce que je l'engueule alors je peux bien lui donner le temps de saisir l'évitement de sujet que je fais. Lorsque j'ai enfin ou, du moins semble avoir toute son attention, je me lance dans une explication.

« - Je suis allé voir Kingsley parce que j'en ai ras le cul de la paperasse. J'ai besoin d'action tu vois ? Et lui, il veut me garder au bureau comme un trophée sous prétexte que je n'écoute personne et n'en fais qu'à ma tête en mission.

\- Tu ne peux pas vraiment lui donner tort sur ce point là...

\- Je sais. Mais tu me connais. Comment je pourrais faire pour retourner sur le terrain ?

\- Hum... Tu es une vraie tête brûlée, quoi qu'il se passe, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête de toute façon... »

Ron semble vraiment réfléchir à la question. Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, si je trouve une idée stupide, je ne supporte pas qu'on me l'impose. C'est normal non ? N'importe quel être humain est comme ça. Je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Tiens voilà que je me perds à nouveau dans mes réflexions.

« - Harry j'ai peut être une idée mais... C'est loin d'être mature et ça va t'obliger à utiliser ton statut de Survivant.

\- Dis toujours.

Et bien, peut être que si tu harcèles Kingsley tout les jours avec ça, il sera tellement excédé qu'il t'enverra en mission pour se débarrasser de toi. »

C'est vrai que c'est plutôt immature comme idée. C'est même très gamin capricieux mais ça pourrait marcher. Je souris. Pas d'un sourire de contentement mais d'un sourire mesquin. Cette idée fait ressortir les pires côtés de ma personnalité mais je n'en ai cure. Je veux avant tout mettre les pieds hors du bâtiment qui sert de Ministère dans le cadre de mon travail et je suis prêt à tout pour ça. Le reste de la journée passe plutôt vite maintenant que j'ai une idée en tête. Lorsque la fin du travail arrive, je me souviens que ce soir je dois manger avec Hermione. J'étais tellement obnubilé par mon plan que j'en avais oublié ma meilleure amie. Quel crétin.

Pour ne pas être en retard je décide de transplaner dans une petite ruelle non loin du lieu de rendez vous. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver directement devant elle puisqu'on se retrouve dans le Londres moldu. Je me concentre pour visualiser l'endroit le plus à l'abri des regards que je connaisse qui ne soit pas trop éloigné. Je déteste le transplanage. C'est une sensation horrible. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est étiré pour ne devenir plus qu'un fil, qu'il est comprimé pour passer dans un endroit bien trop petit pour lui et c'est franchement étouffant. Je ne sais pas comment font les sorciers claustrophobes pour utiliser ce moyen de déplacement.

J'attéris bien dans la ruelle sombre mais un vertige me prends et je me réceptionne tant bien que mal sur la benne à ordure située à ma gauche. J'ai le tournis et envie de vomir. Génial. En plus avec toutes ses conneries je vais puer les ordures. Je doit être maudit. Je sors de la ruelle et essaye d'afficher un air impassible face aux gens qui me dévisagent. À chaque transplanage je me rate, mais ça pourrait être pire, je pourrais être désartibulé. Je suis tellement sur que ça va finir par m'arriver que je me trimballe avec de l'essence de dictame sur moi. Sur ce coup là mieux vaut être prudent. Ouais c'est moi qui dis ça, l'hôpital qui se fous de la charité, mais j'ai déjà vu mon meilleur ami être désartibulé et ça n'a franchement pas l'air agréable.

J'aperçois Hermione. Je la rejoins en accélérant le pas. Elle a l'air un peu agacée, signe que je suis bel et bien en retard. C'est de ma faute, je l'ai oubliée pour des idées puériles et même en me dépêchant, je suis en retard. Hermione n'a pas beaucoup de temps libre, elle travaille dur pour faire changer les choses. Je m'en veux de lui faire perdre son temps et ça doit se voir sur mon visage car elle semble s'apaiser peu à peu. J'ai toujours aimé ça chez Hermione. Je n'ai pas besoin de mots, il suffit qu'elle me regarde pour suivre le déroulement de mes pensées.

Elle me prends par le bras et m'entraîne dans un petit restaurant situé quelques rues plus loin. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais je commence à avoir faim. On s'installe et passe notre commande.

« - Alors quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue ?

\- Oh la routine. Même si je progresse vite, on a tendance à remettre mes idées en cause sous prétexte que je manque d'expérience. Ça fait quelques années que je suis là pourtant mais je suppose que de voir une jeune et une femme essayer de changer les règles ça ne plaît pas. Ça doit déranger de vieux conservateurs bien placés dans leur ego, que je n'aille pas dans le même sens que tout le monde. Enfin surtout pas dans leur sens quoi. Et toi Harry ? Tu as une petite mine.

\- Je m'ennuie au boulot. On considère ma conduite comme trop dangereuse, donc on m'a confiné au bureau à remplir des papiers. Je déteste ça. La seule distraction que j'ai, ce sont les intrigues pseudo amoureuses des collègues. »

Hermione reste silencieuse. Elle ne semble pas surprise. Ça m'agace. Parfois, elle a ce don de sembler supérieure à tout le monde, comme si elle était une entité divine qui saurait tout à l'avance et qui mépriserai nos problèmes.

« - Je suppose que tu as encore trouver une idée de génie avec Ron pour régler ce problème. Et je ne veux pas savoir. Je sais d'avance que je vais désapprouver donc moins j'en sais, mieux je me porte.

\- Mais Hermione...

\- Harry ça suffit ! Tu es resté un grand gamin et tu aimes toujours autant défier l'autorité. Je travaille dans le département de la Justice Magique, je ne peux pas tolérer le moindre écart, ça serait immédiatement mis sur mon dossier. Crois moi quand je te dis que moins j'en sais, mieux c'est.

\- Bon d'accord. Mais si je ne peux même plus me confier à ma meilleure amie...

\- Désolée Harry mais le sujet est clos. Sinon, comment vas Ginny ? Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vue et Ron ne m'en parle pas... Enfin, c'est compliqué.

\- Oh et bien elle est partie à l'étranger pour plusieurs mois, les Harpies avaient pas mal de matches de prévu en outsider pour la saison. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne t'en as pas parlé. D'ailleurs, comment vont les choses avec lui ?

\- Hum c'est possible d'éviter le sujet ? Non ? Argh pour être honnête la situation est compliquée. Je suis très prise par mon travail, et même si j'aime Ron, je n'ai pas de temps à lui accorder, et pas vraiment l'envie non plus. Enfin, je veux dire, on s'est mis ensemble on avait à peine dix huit ans ! J'aimerai vivre des expériences seule, apprendre à me découvrir avant de réellement m'engager tu comprends ? C'est horrible parce que je me sens tellement mal vis à vis de lui, j'ai l'impression que mes sentiments ne sont pas à la hauteur des siens, que je ne réponds pas à ses attentes. J'ai peur qu'il se lasse de moi et en même temps je le souhaite un peu... Je suis sans cesse partagée...

\- Tu l'aimes mais ce n'est juste pas suffisant pour t'engager maintenant. Comme si vous vous étiez rencontrés trop tôt.

\- C'est exactement ça ! »

Ma pauvre Hermione. Si tu savais comme je te comprends. J'ai eu le même sentiment que toi il y a quelques mois. Et le résultat, c'est qu'officiellement Ginny est à l'étranger pour ses matches mais en réalité, on est séparés. Au moins cela explique le comportement de Ron. Cependant, même si Hermione ne lui donne plus assez d'attention, je ne pense pas que se réfugier dans les bras de notre collègue soit la bonne solution. M'enfin... Je vais épargner ce genre de détails à Hermione. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça.

« - Dis Hermione... Comment est ce que je pourrais montrer que je n'ai pas de conduite dangereuse ? Le bureau ça me rends vraiment fou...

\- Commence par écouter ce que l'on te dit.

\- Ça fait des mois que j'écoute ce que l'on me dit en remplissant des tonnes de dossiers et j'en ai toujours pas vu le résultat.

\- Soit plus patient aussi. Moins impulsif, contrôle toi... Mais je pense que te demander ça, c'est comme demander à un troll d'apprendre à écrire. Ce n'est pas dans ta nature.

\- Merci de tes conseils...

\- Arrêtes de bougonner Harry. Ton impulsivité fait partie de ta personnalité. On ne peut pas changer ça.

\- Donc je suis condamné à rester cloîtrer dans un bureau pour le restant de mes jours. Génial.

\- Mais non, si tu arrivais juste à contrôler tes débordements d'émotions ça changerai déjà beaucoup de choses.

\- T'es marrante, j'y suis jamais arrivé, c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

\- J'ai peut être une idée mais...

\- Oh dis moi !

\- Bon, c'est complètement expérimental, donc je ne sais pas si cela va fonctionner. En fait, il s'agirait de combiner des techniques d'occlumencie et d'hypnose moldue.

\- J'ai jamais été doué en occlumencie, et sérieusement, de l'hypnose ?

\- Je ne te demande pas de devenir un maître en la matière, mais juste d'avoir quelques bases. Et laisse tomber tes préjugés, je me sers de l'hypnose quasi quotidiennement pour garder mon sang froid face aux vieux bourges pervers que je peux croiser parfois dans les couloirs du Ministère. »

Franchement je suis sceptique. Et Hermione le remarque bien sur l'air que j'affiche. Les derniers souvenirs que je garde de l'occlumencie, c'était avec Rogue, et c'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir. Je sais que les idées d'Hermione sont souvent de bonnes solutions mais celle de retenter une expérience aussi traumatisante ne m'enchante guère. Et puis l'hypnose... Faut y croire pour que ça marche. Mais en même temps je vois mal quelqu'un avec un esprit aussi logique qu'Hermione croire en ce genre de chose donc si elle me dit qu'elle l'utiliser sur elle-même, c'est que la technique a fait ses preuves. De toute façon, je suis tellement à bout que je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ne plus avoir à aller dans cette prison que l'on nomme Bureau des Aurors.

« - D'accord ça marche. Mais tu es folle si tu penses obtenir quoique ce soit de moi en matière d'occlumencie.

\- Harry, même Pattenrond pourrais y arriver. Il suffit de croire en toi.

\- Mouais. Quand est ce qu'on va pouvoir faire ça ? Avec ton emploi du temps et le mien, ça va pas être simple.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on trouve toujours du temps pour ses amis. »

Mais pas pour ses petits amis. C'est trop dur quand vos meilleurs amis sortent ensemble. Je suis tout le temps partagé : d'un côté je comprends très bien ce que Hermione peut ressentir, et de l'autre, je lui en veux pour faire subir ça à Ron alors qu'elle trouve du temps pour moi. Les relations humaines ça craint. Je veux devenir ermite au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Hermione me propose de passer chez moi dès le lendemain pour commencer à m'apprendre ses techniques. Elle est tellement enthousiaste que je me demande si son ambition cachée ne serait pas de devenir professeure. Le reste de la soirée se passe plutôt vite, les sujets sensibles tels que Ron sont évités. Je suis quand même content de voir qu'elle se porte bien.

En rentrant chez moi, j'ai de nouveau une sensation de boule dans la gorge. Je dois couver quelque chose. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment mais impossible de savoir d'où cela peut venir. En tout cas, je compte bien utiliser les idées de Ron et Hermione pour faire avancer ma situation.

Les semaines suivantes sont passées vite, rythmées par mes demandes quotidiennes auprès de Kingsley, les leçons d'Hermione et cette sensation de danger imminent. Je dois reconnaître qu'une fois de plus, Hermione avait raison, combiner l'hypnose et l'occlumencie me réussit, la première m'aidant à maîtriser la seconde, comme s'il m'avait toujours fallu un équilibre entre le monde moldu et sorcier pour être serein. J'arrive à maîtriser mes émotions et le fait d'être entièrement calme lorsque je vois Kingsley tout les matins joue en ma faveur même si je n'ai toujours pas pu sortir me défouler.

La situation entre Ron et Hermione empire considérablement. C'est à se demander s'ils ont été un jour plus que des connaissances. Je soupçonne fortement Ron de tromper Hermione avec notre collègue mais, tant que je n'ai pas d'aveux concrets, je ne veux pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Je sais que je me voile la face, mais je ne suis vraiment pas pressé de voir leur couple se détruire, emportant leur amitié au passage. Hermione semble insensible à cet aspect de sa vie et mes maigres tentatives pour amener le sujet lors de nos séances sont toujours soldées par un échec ou un détournement de sujet vers l'affreuse décoration de l'ancien quartier général qui me sert de maison -et c'est vrai que je n'ai quasiment rien changé dedans-. Ron, quand à lui, est de plus en plus intéressé par Astoria Greengrass, notre fameuse « connaissance commune » allias collègue. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils se trouvent, leur seul point commun étant leur métier... Et peut être le Quidditch...

Je suis allé voir un médicomage, il y a trois semaines. Cette sensation de poids sur l'estomac n'est définitivement pas normale, et vu que je ne tombe pas malade, j'ai peur que ce soit mon corps qui commence à vieillir prématurément à cause de mon mode de vie sédentaire. Il n'a rien trouvé de problématique cependant, et m'a conseillé de consulter car ma « douleur physique peut être le résultat d'un mal être psychique ». Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, d'aller voir un psy, qui, de toute façon, me prendrai pour un fou. Ça finira bien par passer à un moment ou un autre.

Cela fait déjà un mois et demi que je mets toute mon âme dans ma mission intitulée « sortir mon cul du bureau ». C'est vrai que, quand on est plongé dans une routine, on ne voit pas le temps passer. Ce matin ressemble à tout les autres et pourtant, la sensation qui ne me quitte plus depuis des mois semble avoir atteint son apogée. Pire que ça, je dirais que c'est carrément mon instinct qui se ligue contre moi, comme s'il mettait toutes ses forces pour m'empêcher de sortir du lit, comme s'il ne fallait absolument pas que j'aille au travail aujourd'hui. J'ai toutes les peines du monde à mettre ma tête hors de la couette. C'est étrange comme sensation, ça ressemble à de la peur sans en être, c'est juste le sentiment de devoir fuir un danger imminent . Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Finalement, si ce n'est pas parti avant la fin de la journée, je prendrai un rendez vous pour voir un psy. C'est définitivement pas normal. Je me lève tant bien que mal, me douche, avale un petit déjeuner avant de prendre la cheminette pour aller au boulot.

J'arrive dans le hall du Ministère. Tout semble habituel, mais la boule dans ma gorge s'amplifie et descends direct dans mon estomac, créant de belles crampes au passage et menaçant de rendre mon petit déjeuner complet sur le parquet. Plus j'avance vers le Bureau des Aurors, pire c'est. Je crois que je ne vais pas tenir la journée.

En ouvrant la porte, c'est l'Apocalypse avec un grand A. Tout le monde cours partout, dans tout les sens, complètement affolés en lançant des ordres à tue-tête. Finalement, Kingsley débarque et fonce vers moi.

« - Tu voulais de l'action Harry ?! Et bien te voilà servi, on a une évasion de masse à Azkaban et une vingtaine de mangemorts en liberté dont Bellatrix Lestrange ! »

Ah. Effectivement, il y a de l'action. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon instinct me dictait de rester dans mon lit ce matin.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Deux**

 _David Bowie – Heroes_

Si je devais résumer l'ambiance au bureau par un mot, ce serait chaos. La nouvelle d'une évasion d'Azkaban soulève plusieurs problèmes. Le premier est la suspension de toutes les enquêtes en cours pour mettre tous les Aurors sur la recherche des évadés. Ensuite se pose la question du comment ont ils pu s'enfuir, et là il y a une enquête interne. Et enfin, comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, il faut également gérer les médias et par extension le mécontentement de la population sorcière. Pour le moment, nous en sommes à la première étape. Kingsley lui même fait la répartition des équipes, chacune d'entre elles étant affectées à la recherche d'un ou plusieurs mangemorts en fonction de leur degré de dangerosité. Je me retrouve à faire équipe avec Ron et notre cible n'est autre que Bellatrix. Kingsley estime que l'on a suffisamment côtoyé cette femme pour être capables de prédire les lieux où elle pourrait aller. S'il y a bien une chose de sûre avec Bellatrix, c'est qu'elle est assez cinglée pour ne pas être prévisible. Ça va pas être simple de lui mettre la main dessus. Un avantage à sa folie, c'est que quand elle se laisse emporter dans ses crises, elle ne cache pas ses traces et a tendance à se vanter de ses exploits. C'est bien les seuls indices qu'on sera capables de retrouver parce qu'elle n'en reste pas moins extrêmement intelligente et manipulatrice.

Kinglsey nous fait un signe discret, à Ron et moi, pour nous faire comprendre qu'il souhaite nous parler après la répartition des tâches et des équipes. C'est quand même incroyable qu'on ait une invasion de cette ampleur. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, c'était sous le règne de Voldemort. La seule personne qui a réussi à s'échapper sans son aide, c'est mon parrain Sirius. Ça doit être dans les gènes des Black, la faculté de s'enfuir de prison. Bellatrix reste néanmoins la plus grosse menace, les autres fugitifs sont moins dangereux.

« - Bien, maintenant que les équipes sont constituées, mettez-vous au travail et rapportez moi ces évadés ! Harry, Ron venez par ici. »

Kingsley nous entraîne dans un petit bureau laissé à l'abandon lors de cette vague de panique qui a suivi l'annonce de l'évasion. Vu de près, notre Ministre a l'air épuisé. Je me sens un peu coupable, si je ne l'avais pas harcelé chaque matin, il ne serait peut-être pas dans cet état. Au moins la technique a payé. Ou alors il fallait un grand retournement comme évasion pour qu'on décide enfin de me remettre sur le terrain. Dans tous les cas, je suis content d'enfin sortir de mon placard.

« - Bon Harry écoutes moi, ça ne m'enchante pas du tout de te remettre en service alors j'espère que tu vas saisir la chance que tu as pour me prouver que tu es capable de bien te tenir sur le terrain sinon je t'assure que tu passeras le reste de ta carrière derrière un bureau.

\- Inutile de faire des menaces, je suis bien conscient de ma chance.

\- Bien. Ron et toi avez pour mission de retrouver Bellatrix. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple, mais essayez de raisonner comme elle. Où iriez vous si vous veniez de vous échapper d'Azkaban ?

\- Bellatrix est trop instable pour être prévisible.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Harry, Bellatrix est une Sang Pur avant tout, je pense qu'elle va chercher du confort et un moyen de retrouver une certaine grandeur.

\- Ron, ça ne lui a jamais poser problème d'avoir les vêtements pleins de sang et de crasse pendant la guerre, elle doit sûrement être en train de mettre plus de distance entre elle et Azkaban avant de trouver une future victime.

-Ca suffit ! Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous disputer. Faites une enquête, recenser tous les lieux où elle a pu vivre et allez les vérifier. »

C'est une perte de temps. Il me paraît évident que même si c'est une mangemort et qu'elle a été deux fois en prison, elle doit avoir des connaissances à l'étranger. Les familles de Sang Pur sont toutes liées entre elles, tel un immense réseau qui s'étend à l'international. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'en ce moment elle doit être en train de quitter le pays plutôt que de faire le tour de ses propriétés. Mais je ne vais pas m'énerver et mettre le peu de patience de Kingsley à l'épreuve. Je vais attendre que ces deux andouilles se rendent compte de leur erreur, et pendant ce temps là je vais chercher quelles sont les connexions entre sa famille et les autres et chez qui elle est le plus susceptible d'aller trouver refuge. Hermione serait fière de moi si je pouvais lui dire.

La matinée défile, et il s'avère qu'on sait très peu de choses sur Bellatrix. Visiblement, les familles sorcières peuvent protéger leurs informations aussi efficacement qu'un sortilège de Fidelitas. La pause déjeuner arrive et j'en profite pour rester un peu seul avec mon meilleur ami, même si malgré les années, les repas restent toujours aussi importants pour lui.

« - On risque de piétiner un moment si on arrive pas à mettre la main sur plus d'informations.

\- Je sais. Il faudrait demander confirmation à Hermione mais il me semble qu'il existe des sortilèges de protection de lignée chez les Sang Pur. C'est ce qui nous empêche d'avoir accès aux renseignements concernant Bellatrix.

\- Les Sang Pur et leurs lois à la noix nous compliquent bien la vie... J'ai l'impression que la seule chose que l'on sait d'elle, c'est que c'était la cousine de mon parrain...

\- Bon sang Harry tu es un génie !

\- Euh... Quoi ?

\- La tapisserie qu'il y a chez toi représente toute sa famille, ça va nous apporter pleins d'indices !

\- Ah tu crois ? À ce rythme là autant interroger le tableau de Mrs. Black.

\- C'est une bonne idée mais ça m'étonnerait que cette vieille folle soit prête à coopérer avec nous... Il faudrait quelqu'un d'une famille de Sang Pur qui connaisse toutes les traditions et l'étiquette pour réussir à la faire parler. Et comme tu le sais, je n'ai qu'une condition sur les deux, et toi c'est même pas la peine d'y penser...

\- J'ai personne dans mon entourage qui correspond à cette description.

\- Bah, il y aurait bien Astoria mais le soucis, c'est que comme nous, elle est débordée, ça m'étonnerai qu'elle puisse nous aider.

\- Et dans ses amis ? Elle doit bien avoir des copains Sang Pur autre que toi haha !

\- Oh ça va, mais maintenant que tu le dis, il y a bien Zabini qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Il est avocat maintenant, et ils s'entendent bien. Si elle lui demande je pense qu'il pourra nous rendre ce service.

\- Zabini qui faisait parti du club de Slug ? Arrêtes toi ici, c'est une plaie ce mec, il rendrait service à personne.

\- Les gens changent Harry. Surtout quand ils vivent une guerre. »

Il a raison sur ce point mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un comme Zabini, qui a grandi dans des familles conservatrices, puissent avoir changer au point de rendre service gratuitement. Ron part voir Astoria dès qu'il a fini ses assiettes. Il a autant d'intérêt pour elle que pour la nourriture et ça, chez Ron, ça signifie beaucoup. Finalement Astoria a réussit à nous négocier un rendez vous le lendemain avec Zabini. Pardonnez nous, Môsieu a un emploi du temps suffisamment serré pour ne pas réussir à se libérer dans l'après midi, même pas pour des Aurors. Parfois j'ai tellement de mauvaise foi que si mon moi de seize ans me voyait, il me collerait des baffes. Peut être que le fait de plus avoir la responsabilité de sauver une population entière permet à ma véritable personnalité de ressortir. Et si jamais ça avait été Neville, l'enfant de la prophétie et pas moi, je serai devenu un gamin arrogant pourri gâté ? Non... Pas moyen que mon père et Sirius m'aient laissé devenir comme ça. Puisque tant qu'on a pas eu l'aide de sa majesté Zabini, nous n'avons aucune preuve et aucun moyen d'avancer dans notre enquête, Ron me libère. Oui, Kinglsey a eu cette idée de génie de me mettre sous les ordres de mon meilleur ami. Non mais où va le monde, je vous le demande ?!

Même si ce n'est pas le moment, même si je m'étais promis de mener mes recherches de mon côté, je pense que ce soir, je vais sortir et retourner à la Fée Verte. C'est un peu un rituel que j'ai mais, lorsqu'on m'assigne une mission importante, je vais souvent passer mon temps libre là-bas. Ça m'aide à décompresser, je n'y arrive pas si je reste enfermé chez moi. D'habitude je propose à Ron de m'accompagner mais ce soir, j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller seul. J'ai besoin de cette sensation d'abandon et d'oubli, car je sens que traquer Bellatrix va nous prendre du temps et nous obliger à ressasser des souvenirs dont on se passerai bien.

Je me précipite dans le hall du Ministère pour avoir accès aux cheminées avant les heures de pointes, rentrer en transplanant, ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi. À peine arrivé chez moi, je cours dans la pièce qui contient la tapisserie familiale. Ça devrait me permettre d'avoir des pistes pour chercher les éventuelles aides inter-familles. C'est incroyable toutes les connexions qu'il peut y avoir. J'y retrouve des Potter, des Weasley, des Lestranges, des Londubat mais aussi des Malefoy et là, juste au-dessus de Tonks, il y a Andromeda. J'avais complètement oublié qu'elles étaient sœurs, s'il existe bien une personne capable de me dire où Bellatrix peut aller, c'est bien Andy. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue, j'ai encore du temps avant de pouvoir rejoindre le monde de la nuit, ça serait l'occasion de revoir Teddy, après tout, je suis son parrain. Je me change rapidement, laissant de côté mon uniforme d'Auror et transplane devant la maison située en banlieue Londonienne. Comment ai-je pu oublier qu'elles étaient sœurs alors qu'elles se ressemblent tellement ? Maintenant que je l'ai en face de moi, c'est flagrant. Elle a Teddy dans les bras, il a bien grandi et aborde toujours des cheveux bleus quand il est heureux.

« - Harry ! Ça fait longtemps !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Andromeda.

\- Mais entres donc ! Regarde Teddy, c'est parrain Harry qui est venu te voir. »

Elle me tends Teddy pour que je le prenne dans mes bras ce que je fais aussitôt. Avoir un enfant dans les bras m'apporte un sentiment de plénitude absolument grisant. Un des nombreux avantages à voir Andromeda, c'est qu'elle n'a pas besoin de politesses excessives comme la plupart des autres Sang Pur, je peux entrer dans le vif du sujet sans que ça ne lui pose problème. Malgré cela, je sais que ça ne va pas être une conversation agréable, lui parler de sa famille qui l'a reniée n'est pas chose facile. Tout à coup, l'idée de lui demander où Bellatrix est allée se cacher me paraît absurde. Comment pourrait-elle savoir alors que ça fait des années qu'elles n'ont plus aucun contact ?

« - Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Je lève les yeux et je remarque qu'elle me fixe. En effet, perdu dans mes pensées, ça fait plusieurs minutes que je suis immobile dans son entrée. Teddy commence à se débattre pour sortir de mes bras.

« - C'est le travail, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de t'en parler...

\- C'est à propos de ma sœur, c'est ça ?

\- Que... Comment ?

\- Rassures toi, il n'y a pas de fuites au Ministère, c'est juste que « si ce n'est pas une bonne idée de m'en parler », ça ne peut qu'être lié à elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

\- Elle s'est évadée. On a pas la moindre idée d'où est ce qu'elle pourrait aller. Le Ministère pense qu'elle va chercher le luxe et le confort après Azkaban mais je pense plutôt qu'elle va essayer d'avoir du soutien dans les autres familles de Sang Pur.

\- De toute façon l'un ne va pas sans l'autre mais c'est sur qu'elle va chercher à avoir des appuis dans les vieilles familles.

\- Je me disais que puisque vous aviez grandi ensembles et que tu as reçu la même éducation, peut-être que tu pourrais avoir une idée des familles en question.

\- Et bien, la plupart de ces familles ont disparues pendant la guerre où sont actuellement en prison. Quant aux autres, soit elles étaient contre les idéologies de ce fou furieux ou n'avaient pas envie d'avoir un quelconque lien avec toute cette histoire. La seule personne qui lui reste, c'est notre sœur Narcissa. Mais comme tu le sais, les Malefoy ont disparus...

\- Merci quand même pour ces informations, c'est plus précieux que tu ne le penses, le moindre détail peut faire la différence. »

Je passe le reste de mon après midi à jouer avec Teddy. Il semble contente de me voir et dans un sens, il me rappelle un peu Neville, qui a lui aussi été éduqué par sa grand mère. Je n'en reviens pas à quelle vitesse il a grandi. Je me souviens du jour où l'on m'annonçait que j'allais être son parrain. Ça me paraît si proche et si loin à la fois... À chaque fois que je vois Teddy, je pense à ses parents. Maintenant je comprends à quel point ça devait être dur pour Remus et Sirius de me voir, surtout que je suis la copie conforme de mon père. Je finis par les quitter et rentrer chez moi pour me préparer.

Je ne porte jamais une attention très élevée à ce que je porte mais quand j'ai prévu de sortir au pub, je sais qu'il me faut des habits légers, et ce même s'il fait cinq degrés dehors. Je finis souvent la soirée en sueur et collé à des inconnus. J'opte donc pour un jean simple, un débardeur et des chaussures confortables. Je décide de transplaner directement dans ma petite ruelle habituelle située près du bar. Une fois encore je vais me perdre dans la foule et boire jusqu'à ne plus savoir pourquoi je suis venu ici en premier lieu. Je ne suis plus qu'un corps parmi les corps, je bois, je danse et je me sens bien au milieu de cette foule, perdu entre l'odeur de sueur et de liqueur.

Plusieurs inconnus m'approchent mais aucun ne retient mon attention. Je n'ai pas de « type », surtout pour des plans d'un soir. C'est une question de feeling, d'humeur. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais parfois je ne suis juste pas disponible. Et puis il y a d'autres soir où je suis sensible à la beauté des personnes qui m'entourent. Quand je suis dans cet état d'esprit, je m'installe au comptoir pour regarder ce spectacle étrange qu'est la foule de danseurs qu'i la Fée Verte. Il m'arrive parfois d'en ramener un chez moi.

Finalement je quitte la piste pour rejoindre le bar. Je pense que c'est mon dernier verre de la soirée, après tout je travaille demain. Une fois mon verre en main, je me tourne vers la piste pour observer une dernière fois les danseurs. Vraiment il n'y a rien de potable ce soir. Je finis mon verre cul sec après un soupir et rentre chez moi.

Rien que l'idée de voir Zabini demain me désespère. Je sais que c'est un mal nécessaire et je prie Merlin pour qu'il arrive à tirer quelque chose de cet affreux portrait. Et il va falloir que j'explique à Ron que, une fois de plus, je n'ai pas suivi les ordres, et qu'on est censé partir à la recherche d'une famille disparue depuis la fin de la guerre. C'est sur cette heureuse pensée que je me couche, avec aucune envie de me lever tôt le lendemain pour voir un serpentard.

Lorsque mon vieux réveil moldu sonne, je n'ai qu'un réflexe, c'est de le frapper et de le pousser le plus loin possible de ma tête. Peu de temps après, j'entends frapper à la porte d'entrée. J'étais persuadé d'avoir mis mon réveil à l'heure hier, il n'y a aucune raison que je sois en retard et que Ron et Zabini soient déjà là. J'enfile mon bas de pyjama et me dépêche de descendre les escaliers pour leur ouvrir en manquant de tomber et de m'étaler peu dignement dans mon entrée. Je regrette de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo au moment où j'ouvre la porte, parce que les têtes de Ron et Zabini valent leur pesant de gallions _._ Bon d'accord, je suis torse nu, les cheveux en bataille, sans lunettes et probablement avec un bleu sur le flanc qui témoigne de mon rattrapage foireux dans les escaliers mais quand même. Ron est mon meilleur ami, on a partagé le même dortoir pendant sept ans, il ne devrait pas avoir cet air choqué.

« - Je t'en prie épargne moi ton air choqué, je serais plus présentable si vous n'étiez pas arrivés une heure en avance.

\- Toujours aussi grincheux. Va t'habiller, notre « invité » n'a pas beaucoup de temps, je vais lui montrer le portrait.

Je remonte dans ma chambre en grommelant. J'adore avoir de telles réflexions dès le matin. Lorsque je redescends, Ron est dans la cuisine et me tend une tasse de café. J'entends à peine Zabini parler avec la vieille bique dans le couloir. Au moins elle ne hurle pas, c'est déjà ça. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ses cris. Ron a du percevoir mon regard car il engage la conversation malgré mon air renfermé.

« - J'espère que ça va donner quelque chose, c'est la seule piste que nous ayons pour l'instant.

\- Hum justement, en parlant de pistes, je suis allé voir Andromeda hier. Ça m'étais complètement sorti de l'esprit que c'était sa sœur. Du coup, je lui ai demandé si elle avait des idées d'où est ce que cette folle aurait pu aller trouver refuge.

\- Harry... T'as de la chance que je sois ton meilleur ami et que tu m'apportes des informations, parce que c'est quand même limite ce que tu as fait. Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, il t'aurait collé un rapport pour insubordination et tu serais retourné au placard faire des dossiers. Considère ça comme un avertissement. »

Merci Ron. Je n'ai plus du tout envie de partager mes informations avec toi maintenant. En prime, il y a cette face de serpent de Zabini qui se ramène dans ma cuisine pile au bon moment.

« - Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous aider. Tout ca que j'ai pu tirer d'elle, c'est qu'elle est fière de sa nièce, que jamais elle ne vous aidera et qu'elle souhaite que monsieur Potter quitte sa maison.

\- Humf... Merci Zabini. Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair. Nous n'avons plus besoin de vous, vous êtes libre de partir quand vous le souhaitez. Passez le bonjour à Astoria. »

Il perd pas le nord ce Weasley. Je savais bien que ce portrait ne nous servirait à rien. Au moins, Zabini est sorti de ma maison, peut importe ce que dit la vieille folle. Je suis quand même toujours vexé par sa remarque. Je sens que cette chasse au mangemort va mal se terminer pour moi, ou dans tous les cas, pour mon travail.

« - Bon... Je m'en remet à toi Harry. Qu'as tu appris chez Andromeda ?

\- Elle pense comme moi. Elle pense que Bellatrix va chercher refuge et soutien auprès de familles de Sang Pur. Des familles avec lesquelles elle était liée pendant la guerre.

\- Ça parait logique mais il reste peu de familles qui correspondent à cette description. La plupart sont mortes pendant la guerre ou enfermées à Azkaban.

\- Je lui ai fais la même remarque. Mais il y a une famille qui ne remplit aucune de ces deux conditions. Et il y a même sa deuxième sœur dedans.

\- Les Malefoy.

\- Exactement. Ils ont disparus le jour de la bataille de Poudlard. Ils sont en exil, je ne sais pas où est ce qu'ils ont bien pu disparaître, mais Andromeda pense que Bellatrix va les chercher. Elle est probablement déjà à l'étranger à l'heure qu'il est. Je pense qu'on devrait traquer les Malefoy. Si on les trouve avant elle, on pourra lui mettre la main dessus plus facilement et tous les ramener au bercail.

\- C'est une bonne idée, Harry. Laisse moi aller voir Kingsley pour organiser tout ça. Prépare une valise et garde la sous la main au cas où. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'on partira, mais ça sera certainement rapide. »

Ron part au Ministère. Je pense pas que ça prendra longtemps avant qu'on se retrouve en réunion avec Kingsley pour discuter de tout ça. Mais je vais quand même suivre le conseil de Ron et préparer une valise. Je prends le nécessaire pour une semaine. Je me demande comment on va faire pour mettre la main sur les Malefoy, ça fait quasiment cinq ans qu'ils ont disparus. On peut toujours essayer de tracer leur signature magique mais ça donnerait peu de résultats, puisque la dernière fois qu'ils ont pratiqué la magie sur le sol anglais, c'était le jour de la bataille et à Poudlard, donc autant dire le lieu où il y a le plus de signatures différentes. Même si on retrouvait leur trace comme ça, ça serait bien trop faible pour pouvoir l'exploiter. On peut toujours tracer leur baguettes mais ils sont assez intelligents pour savoir que le Ministère surveille les baguettes vendues par Ollivander si besoin. Et puis, comme j'ai encore celle de Malefoy fils, ça réduit nos chances. Après je sais que Ron va en parler avec Kingsley, et qu'il va probablement demander tout les rapports possibles et inimaginables que l'on puisse récolter sur eux. Ça va nous faire encore plein de paperasse à gérer et ça ne me réjouis vraiment pas. M'enfin, ça fait parti du métier. Alors que je m'apprête à descendre pour déjeuner, trois coups frappés à ma fenêtre m'arrêtent. C'est un hibou du Ministère qui m'apporte un court message de Ron.

« Harry,

J'ai demandé les rapports et relevés d'activités magiques des Malefoy, ça devrait arriver dans l'après midi. On déjeune ensemble ? J'ai vu avec Kingsley pour la suite des évènements, il faut que je t'explique tout ça.

Ron »

Bon. Dans ce cas, autant ne pas traîner. Je réduis la taille de ma valise pour qu'elle puisse tenir dans la bourse que m'a offert Hagrid pour ma majorité et que je ne quitte jamais. J'enfile ma cape d'Auror et je descends les escaliers pour prendre une cheminette qui m'envoie directement au Ministère.

Ce qui est bien au Ministère, c'est qu'il dispose de son propre système de cheminettes qui relie les différents départements entre eux. C'est assez récent et ça permet d'éviter les bouchons devant ces horribles ascenseurs. J'arrive au bureau de Ron et je vois qu'il a déjà pensé aux sandwichs. Malgré les années qui passent, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a certaines choses qui ne changeront jamais.

Les rapports arrivent alors qu'on finit notre repas. Je suis à la fois pressé de lire pour retrouver un indice qui nous permettrait de mettre la main sur les Malefoy, et pas du tout excité à l'idée de me replonger dans la paperasse que j'ai fuis dès que possible. Ron s'occupe du rapport sur les signatures magiques tandis que je me penche sur le relevé de baguettes. Je ne suis pas étonné de voir qu'il y a l'information « inactive » en lettre capitales à côté du nom de Malefoy junior.

Les relevés de sorts de la baguette de Lucius ne montrent rien non plus, les derniers sorts utilisés sont d'ordre offensifs et défensifs et datent de la guerre. Comme je le pensais, il a dû changer de baguette. Ça va être toute la difficulté de cette affaire, les Malefoy sont loin d'être idiots, ils savent effacer leurs traces. La baguette de Narcissa est plus intéressante. Après la tonne de sortilèges utilisés pendant la guerre, il y a un sortilège de transplanage. De Pré-au-Lard à Londres. Puis un autre de Londres à Paris _._ Et c'est la dernière chose qui est émise par sa baguette. Elle a dû changer de baguette en France.

« - Ça donne quoi pour toi, Ron ?

\- Pas grand chose. On a perdu leur trace après Poudlard, trop de signatures différentes pour retrouver la leur. Et toi, quelque chose avec les baguettes ?

\- Rien de la part de celle de Lucius. Et comme tu le sais, j'ai encore la baguette de Malefoy. Narcissa en revanche, a transplané à Londres avant de transplaner à Paris, dernière activité connue de sa baguette. Manifestement, ils ont dû racheter des baguettes pour toute la famille en France.

\- Certes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont été faire à Londres ? Pourquoi est ce qu'ils n'ont pas directement transplané à Paris ?

\- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, ils n'ont lancé aucun sort une fois sur place. Ils ont dû aller au chemin de traverse, je ne vois pas d'autre raison pour eux d'aller à Londres, à moins qu'ils aient une propriété, mais même si c'était le cas, ils auraient été arrêtés vu que les Aurors sont allés sur place directement après la fin de la bataille.

\- Oui tu as raison, ils ont dû aller sur le chemin de traverse. Peut-être pour chercher de nouvelles baguettes ?

\- Ça n'a pas de sens, Ollivander était retenu dans leur cave, ils savaient très bien qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen de se procurer une baguette... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si important pour eux, au point que ça passe avant leur fuite, les mettant en danger comme ça ?

\- L'argent. Ils ont dû aller à Gringotts. Non seulement ils en avaient besoin pour acheter de nouvelles baguettes, mais aussi pour survivre à l'étranger. Et puis, c'est typiquement le genre de choses que Lucius fait passer avant tout le reste.

\- Ça va pas vraiment nous aider. On ferait bien d'aller au bureau des Affaires Étrangères pour contacter le Ministère français. On va mettre des mois avant de pouvoir avoir accès à leurs archives, et ça ne nous servira à rien si jamais les Malefoy ne sont pas restés en France.

\- Hum... Viens avec moi, on va directement aller voir Kingsley, c'est trop à gérer pour juste nous deux en si peu de temps. »

Ron a raison, il vaut mieux aller voir Kingsley même s'il doit probablement être débordé en ce moment car Bellatrix est loin d'être la seule à s'être évadée, même si elle reste la plus dangereuse. Une fois devant le bureau du Ministre, sa secrétaire nous demande d'attendre. Évidemment, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir besoin de lui, et on ne peut pas le voir sans prendre rendez-vous au préalable. Rien que pour ça, je respecte Kingsley. Je ne pourrais jamais être Ministre, trop de sollicitations et peu d'espace pour la vie privée. De toute façon, la politique ne m'intéresse pas et je n'ai aucune ambition dans ce domaine. Au moins, il a gardé le goût de l'enquête et reste proche du Bureau des Aurors, enfin, autant que possible avec son emploi du temps.

Nous patientons encore une trentaine de minutes avant de pouvoir rentrer dans son bureau. Malgré le fait qu'il a au moins deux secrétaires, son bureau est en désordre complet, plein de piles de papiers et de dossiers. Les dernières flammes vertes dans la cheminée située derrière nous indiquent qu'il devait être en déplacement ou en appel avec quelqu'un d'important. Sans doute une autre affaire urgente. Il a l'air épuisé mais nous fait signe de nous asseoir avec un sourire bienveillant.

« - Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Harry et moi avons relu toutes nos archives concernant les Malefoy et nous en avons conclu qu'ils avaient fuit à l'étranger. La dernière trace que l'on a d'eux est en France, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient resté dans un pays aussi proche du nôtre.

\- Nous avons vu qu'ils sont repassés à Londres avant de partir pour la France grâce à l'analyse des baguettes. Ron et moi pensons qu'ils sont allés à Gringotts retirer une partie de leur argent.

\- Nous sommes donc là pour avoir votre accord et soutien auprès du Ministère français pour avoir leurs archives dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Hum... Avant d'aller aux Affaires Étrangères, vous feriez mieux d'aller voir les Gobelins. Grâce aux nouvelles lois qui ont été votées après la guerre, vous pouvez suivre l'argent. Pas la peine de faire cette tête Ron, on s'est largement inspiré des moldus pour ça. Je vais vous faire une lettre d'autorisation, ça ira plus vite s'il y a mon nom dessus qu'avec une procédure normale. »

En tant qu'Aurors, on est censé être au courant des nouvelles lois, surtout celles de ce type là, qui peuvent être utiles dans nos enquêtes. Cette loi là ne me dit rien, même si je l'avais juste oubliée, je m'en serais souvenu au moment où Kingsley l'a évoquée mais ça ne me dit vraiment rien. En même temps, il y a eu tellement de lois votées juste après la guerre, notamment pour aider à retrouver les mangemorts en fuite.

Ron récupère la lettre de Kingsley et on se dirige vers l'Atrium. Depuis notre escapade fracassante avec Hermione, la sécurité à Gringotts a été triplée, et nous ne pouvons plus transplaner, ni utiliser les cheminées les plus proches. Il va falloir transplaner dans le Londres moldu et passer par le Chaudron Baveur avant de remonter tout le Chemin de Traverse à pieds. Je déteste aller dans ce genre d'endroit du monde sorcier. C'est trop fréquenté et même lorsque j'y suis dans le cadre de mon travail, je me fais arrêter tous les cinq mètres, par des gens qui pensent que je n'ai que ça à faire de ma journée, de leur accorder du temps et de l'attention. En arrivant au Chaudron Baveur, je me lance un léger sort de métamorphose, rendant mes yeux et mes cheveux bruns clair. En plaçant mes cheveux devant ma cicatrice, le tour est joué pour que je passe inaperçu. De toute façon une fois devant la banque des sorciers, il faut que je défasse tous les charmes. La sécurité drastique refuse l'entrée à quiconque sous l'influence de charmes de désillusions, métamorphose ou polynectar.

Les Gobelins n'ont pas l'air ravis de nous voir. En même temps, nous sommes deux des trois personnes qui sont parvenues à entrer par effraction dans cette banque. C'est dans une ambiance tendue que nous sommes conduis dans le bureau du directeur.

« -Messieurs Potter et Weasley, que me vaut le plaisir ?

\- Nous venons dans le cadre d'une enquête, nous souhaitons avoir accès au suivi du patrimoine du coffre des Malefoy.

\- Bien. Avez vous remplit nos formulaires de demande ?

\- Malheureusement il s'agit d'une affaire urgente, nous avons une autorisation du Ministre.

\- Hum... Votre espèce a tendance à croire que tout lui est dû à partir du moment où vous vous trouvez dans les grâces de la bonne personne.

\- C'est faux !

\- Harry calmes-toi s'il te plaît, tâchons de rester diplomates. En vertu des nouvelles lois, vous devez nous fournir ces dossiers si nous sommes munis soit des formulaires, soit d'une demande ministérielle, ce que nous avons présentement.

\- Très bien, veuillez patienter quelques instants. Je vais avoir besoin de cette lettre, et d'un formulaire à signer maintenant avec identification magique. »

Une fois la paperasse remplie, le gobelin part à la recherche du dossier dans une pièce adjacente. Les relations entre les gobelins et les sorciers ont toujours été tendues mais depuis la fin de la guerre, les tensions ont atteint un niveau insupportable. Je suis pressé d'avoir accès aux dossiers, même si nous n'allons pas avoir le droit de l'emmener avec nous, ou même prendre des notes. Il va falloir faire fonctionner notre mémoire pour pouvoir déposer des souvenirs aussi précis que possible afin de les visualiser dans des pensines.

Au bout de quelques minutes deux gobelins apparaissent avec deux chariots remplis de boîtes en cartons contenant les relevés d'activités du compte des Malefoy. On s'organise avec Ron, la première étape est de trouver les dates qui nous intéressent, c'est-à-dire tout ce qui est postérieur à 1997. La procédure veut que l'on commence à vérifier un an en avance de la date réelle demandée, même si bien souvent ce sont des informations ayant peu d'intérêt pour l'enquête. Là, étant donné que c'était la période où Voldemort se servait allégrement dans leur fortune, les activités du compte ne nous indique rien concernant les Malefoy. Je savais que c'était une famille riche mais quand je vois tout ce qu'ils ont perdu pendant la guerre, je me demande s'il leur reste quelque chose pour vivre aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il a fallu qu'ils se mettent à travailler. Je ricane en lançant un regard à Ron pour lui faire partager ma pensée quand je vois qu'il a verdit. Évidemment,ça ne doit pas le laisser indifférent de voir de tels montants.

Je sais bien que maintenant il est au-dessus de tout ça, et qu'il sait que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, mais je me doute bien qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer à quoi aurait pu ressembler son enfance si sa famille avait disposé de tant d'argent.

Je me penche de nouveau sur mon dossier et j'arrive enfin au mois de mai 1998. Je suis particulièrement attentif à ce que je vois, comme si je pouvais photographier le dossier avec mes yeux _._ Les dépenses sont conséquentes, bien plus que les éventuels revenus. Je me demande bien de quoi Voldemort avait tant besoin. Peut-être qu'il sentait la fin arriver et qu'il essayait de recruter plus de partisans grâce à l'argent... Non, il se sentait indestructible, il n'aurait pas eu de raisons de faire ça. Je me rapproche de la fin du mois et du jour fatidique de la bataille.

Nos suppositions étaient justes, ils sont bien venus sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller à Gringotts. Il y a eu une demande de gérance à distance, de retrait à l'étranger et de transfert de fonds. Vu le peu de page qu'il reste au dossier, j'espère que je vais trouver l'indice qui nous manque dedans. Il y a ensuite un retrait en France, ce qui nous confirme l'achat de nouvelles baguettes. Je ne vois pas d'autres retraits. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'ils sont toujours en France ? Ça ne me paraît pas probable. La dernière page relate d'une demande de transfert de compte à la Banque Nationale Russe. C'est donc là qu'ils se cachent.

« - Ron, arrête de chercher et prépare tes valises, on décolle pour la Russie. »


End file.
